


Eternal ring

by Neve83



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Drama, One Shot, Other, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Snowcat's Lounge is no more on-line, so I can't link the original story: this work is a translation, Snowcat was the original author. (http://www.geocities.com/snowcats_lounge/)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eternal ring

**Author's Note:**

> The Snowcat's Lounge is no more on-line, so I can't link the original story: this work is a translation, Snowcat was the original author. (http://www.geocities.com/snowcats_lounge/)

**Eternal Ring.**

 

"Non mi perdonerai mai, vero, Tetchan?"

Tetsu alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo e guardò distrattamente Hyde, il suo compagno di band, il suo migliore amico, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non si aspettava quella domanda da lui, così come non si era aspettato la sua visita.   
"Di cosa stai parlando, Hyde?" chiese freddamente tornando a fissare il libro.

"Non mi perdonerai mai..." Hyde disse debolmente, traendo da solo le sue conclusioni.   
"Ti sei anche liberato del braccialetto che ti ho regalato. Vuol dire che ti vuoi liberare anche di me?"

"Non capisco di cosa stai parlando."

"Sì invece, fingi soltanto di non capire."

"Come ti pare Hyde..." Tetsu si concentrò nuovamente sul suo libro. Ma, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a leggere nulla. Grazie alla presenta del biondo vocalist.

Tra loro c'era un perfetto silenzio. Tutto quello che Tetsu poteva sentire, era il tintinnare della bottiglia contro il bicchiere ed il rumore del liquido che pian piano lo riempiva . Sollevò di soppiatto gli occhi e vide l'altro perso nei suoi pensieri che, meccanicamente, si versava il vino e continuava a bere.

"Non bere troppo Hyde." lo ammonì.

"Non mi ubriacherò. Berrò fino all'ultima goccia!!" Hyde ridacchiò allegramente giocando con il bicchiere.

Grandioso, è già ubriaco... pensò Tetsu. "Non avevi detto di aver comprato il vino per me? Davvero Hyde, smettila. Devi guidare fino a casa."

"No no~ E comunque, potrei sempre rimanere qui, no ? Come una volta." Hyde insistè rumorosamente.

Tetsu sospirò pesantemente tornando a guardare il suo libro.

 _Il 'come una volta' fa parte del passato, Hyde..._

"Mi dispiace... Tetchan."

"Per cosa? Per aver bevuto tutto il vino?" gli chiese sarcastico.

"No. Per essermi sposato..."

S'irrigidì alla risposta di Hyde. Aggrottando le sopracciglia guardò severamente il vocalist.  
"Di cosa stai parlando, Hyde?"

"Mi dispiace... Per essermi sposato... Per essere diventato solista..."

Tetsu sollevò gli occhi al cielo e ripose il libro per guardare Hyde con serietà.   
"Perchè dovrebbe dispiacerti? Mica stavamo insieme! Perchè avrei dovuto obiettare? E' normale sposarsi Hyde. Sei un uomo adulto. Era tempo che lo facessi. E ti ho già detto che capisco il motivo per cui hai voluto intraprendere una carriera solista. Non m'importa."

"Ma ti ho fatto del male... Ti ho fatto del male e mi dispiace."

"Okay, ora sei completamente ubriaco. Inizi a straparlare."

Hyde lo guardò fisso negli occhi, poi gli sorrise tristemente. "Perchè devi sempre nascondere i tuoi sentimenti? Perchè scappi e-"

"Basta così Hyde." Tetsu tagliò corto impaziente. "Ti porto a casa, adesso. Si sta facendo buio." si alzò dalla sedia ed andò a prendere il suo cappotto. "Dove sono le tue chiavi?"

"Non vuoi farmi restare?" Hyde guardava da qualche parte fuori dalla finestra. Non era sicuramente contento di essere, educatamente, sbattuto fuori dal suo amico.

"No. Tua moglie ti starà aspettando a casa."

Tetsu sapeva di essere infantile, duro e stupido, ma non poteva farci niente. Non si aspettava che Hyde lo andasse a trovare così improvvisamente dopo mesi e mesi che non si vedevano nè sentivano. E come mai era in Giappone, comunque? L'ultima volta che aveva sentito Hyde, era in volo per Londra. Non doveva essere ancora lì per registrare il suo nuovo album?

"Non sono venuto in macchina."

"Cosa?" Tetsu ne fu sorpreso.

"Non sono venuto in macchina." ripetè lentamente "Ho preso un taxi."

Tetsu aggrottò le sopraciglia. Non era normale Hyde non usasse la sua macchina. Pensandoci, Hyde non l'aveva mai fatto prima.

"Dov'eri prima di venire qui Hyde?" Tetsu trasalì. Un'insana idea l'aveva colpito d'improvviso. "Non dirmi che sei venuto qui direttamente dall'aereoporto..."

L'altro non rispose, continuò a fissare fuori dalla finestra ignorandolo, guardando qualcosa che Tetsu, era sicuro, non avrebbe mai capito. Perchè Hyde era perso nel suo mondo.

"Bene, useremo la mia." Tetsu disse infine, realizzando che non avrebbe avuto alcuna risposta. La tensione che cresceva tra loro lo metteva a disagio, così decise di andare subito a prendere le sue chiavi.   
"Andiamo, Hyde." lo chiamò mentre era già alla porta.

Hyde si voltò lentamente per guardare il suo amico, il suo viso appariva triste e sconfitto. Posò il bicchiere sul tavolo e si alzò prendendo il suo cappotto e la borsa mentre seguiva Tetsu fuori casa, verso il parcheggio.

Il tragitto fu tranquillo, nessuno dei due parlò. Tetsu si concentrò sulla strada, Hyde continuava a guardare fuori dal finestrino, entrambi persi nei loro pensieri. Tutto era buio e silenzioso... E Tetsu non potè fare a meno di chiedersi quando, le risate, erano sparite dalle loro vite.

Quando finalmente arrivarono, si voltò a guardare Hyde. "Hyde, ci siamo." disse rompendo il silenzio.

Hyde annuì ed uscì dall'auto. "Vuoi venire? Megumi sarà felice di vederti."

Tetsu lo fissò senza espressione, pensando a quella strana offerta.

"Va bene, ma non entro. Verrò solo a salutare." disse infine uscendo dall'auto, poi seguì l'altro fino al suo appartamento, in silenzio.

Hyde suonò al campanello e, quando Megumi aprì, fu sorpresa quanto lo era stato Tetsu in precedenza di vedere Hyde senza il minimo preavviso.

"H- Hyde?" chiese incredula. "Pensavo che stessi lavorando, a Londra..."

Hyde le sorrise semplicemente e la baciò sulla guancia. " Tadaima ~"

"Ah... okaeri ." gli rispose dolcemente, ancora un po' confusa.

"Tetchan è stato tanto gentile da accompagnarmi qui."

Megumi guardò Tetsu, rendendosi finalmente conto della sua presenza. "Tetsu-san, grazie per averlo accompagnato." S'inchinò grata, un po' imbarazzata per non aver notato prima la sua presenza.

Tetsu le sorrise inchinandosi leggermente, mormorando una replica.

"Per favore, vieni dentro." Megumi gli offrì spostandosi di lato.

Hyde lo guardò con lo sguardo implorante, offrendo la stessa cosa.

"Uh... Ho ancora del lavoro da fare." mentì, rifiutando la semplice, ma significativa, offerta. "Devo tornare a casa presto, mi dispiace..."

Tetsu notò la delusione negli occhi di Hyde, ma rimase fermo nella sua decisione.

"Beh, vado adesso, buonanotte." fece un inchino alla coppia, sorrise e si voltò dirigendosi all'ascensore. Premette il bottone in attesa.

"Tetchan!" qualcuno lo chiamò.

Si voltò e vide Hyde fermo dietro di lui, sembrava molto più vecchio della sua età.

"Sono tornato per te." Hyde disse piano, in tono triste. "Sono tornato per vedere te..."

Il campanello suonò come se lo stesse chiamando e l'ascensore si aprì.

Tetsu sorrise tristemente sussurrandogli. "Lo so." Poi entrò nell'ascensore e non si voltò finchè le porte non si richiusero, separandoli.

Chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a piangere, in silenzio.

 __

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di prendere la mano di Hyde. Non l'aveva mai avuto. Sapeva di essere sempre scappato via. Aveva sfinito Hyde con quelle lunghissime attese. Fino a quel momento...

Quel che c'era nel suo cuore, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Aveva ferito Hyde, e Hyde aveva ferito lui. Alla fine, aveva aveva fatto del male ad entrambi.

 _Mi perdonerai mai, Hyde?_

Fine.


End file.
